


Reminding You that I am Yours

by secretwriter_16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretwriter_16/pseuds/secretwriter_16
Summary: Snow has to remind Charming that he is the only one for her when he finds out about her one night stand with Dr. Whale. Takes place after Emma and Snow come back from the Enchanted Forest.
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Kudos: 2





	Reminding You that I am Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any OUAT characters.

They were finally back and Snow could not be happier. She had Charming and her daughter finally together. While in the enchanted forest, Snow had managed to find a new balance in her relationship with her daughter. She knew it would take time for them to get back to where they were when she was still just Mary Margret but she had hope that they would get there sooner rather than later.   
Hope. Hope brought her back to her husband. Emma and Henry had left early this morning to get some more of Henry’s things from Regina’s before they went to the store. That left her and her husband alone. She loved her daughter and her grandson, that was still weird to think about, but she knew that her and Charming needed some time to themselves.   
She was standing in the kitchen finishing their omlets when she heard the bathroom door open. Out walked her husband freshly dressed and looking as though he was deep in thought. The stress on his face quickly disappeared upon seeing his wife smiling over at him.  
They had a quiet breakfast while David filled her in on all the things he had taught Henry while they were gone. As she went about clearing their dishes, she saw the stress return to her husband's face. She sat the plates down and placed her hands on her hips.  
“Okay what is going on with you?” David looked up at her in confusion before realizing he had been caught.   
“I’m sorry Snow.” He made his way to her. She put her arms around his neck as his went to her hips.   
“It’s okay Charming. I just know you better than you know yourself” She said with a smirk though it quickly faded to a small frown. “What is going on in that head of yours that you don’t think you can tell me?”  
Charming sighed and went to pull himself away from his wife. Snow, knowing him completely, tightened her grip on his neck.   
“I just can’t help but wonder about us…” If Snow wasn’t so close to him, she would have missed the quiet confession. She pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes. She was not surprised to see love but also found fear in the eyes of her true love.   
“What do you mean Charming? We found each other. What is stopping us?” Charming just pulled her into his arms and put his face in her neck. Snow stroked his hair and found herself utterly confused.   
Her Charming rarely let on that he was scared and when he did, he always explained it all to her. The silence scared her more than she would ever admit. She was expecting something terrible to come out of her love's mouth that she couldn’t help but let the bubbling laughter out when her husband whispered those 3 words into her neck.   
“I punched Whale.” Charming was not expecting her to laugh and was shocked when she simply replied.  
“I know.”   
Snow took her husband by the hand to their bed and made him sit on the end. Charming looked like a scared puppy as he looked up at her.   
“Why does you punching Whale have you worried about us?” She asked as she looked down into the eyes she fell in love with so many years ago. Charming sighed and looked away ashamed and then back at his wife. It was now or never he supposed.  
“When we were cursed, I was married to Kathryn and so she obviously expected me to.... Be her husband.” Charming grabbed Snows hands as she sighed and went to move away. “I know we were cursed and you don’t hold that against me or Kathryn but....” He looked her in the eye. “I can’t help but hate the fact that he got to see you the way only I had before.”   
Snow simply gave him a small smile and then proceeded to straddle Charming. He looked taken aback but simply grasped her hips as she settled. Snow leaned in and gave him a very quick yet meaningful kiss then pulled back to look at him.   
“He never saw me.” She said simply. Looking at him, she could see the doubt and a part of her was wanting to see if he felt the need to mark her body as badly as she had wanted to mark his when he was still just David Nolan and she was Mary Margret. She did not understand it then when they were simply two lost souls connecting under the toll bridge but now she did. She was his and he was hers. Forever and Always.   
“But you two..” He trailed off not wanting to think about his wife and that man.   
“Oh David, we were drunk. We barely made it into his apartment before it was over. We were basically fully clothed and I left before it could happen again.” She could see the relief in his eyes followed by something else. Pride maybe? She wasn’t sure.   
“So he never saw you under this?” He asked as his hands started to pull at her top. She shook her head and then proceeded to laugh when he pulled it off her before picking her up and tossing her on the bed.   
“Well then, I do believe we have a lot of catching up to do.” She giggled as he crawled on top of her. The giggles soon turned to gasps as Charming reminded he was hers as she was his.


End file.
